An Endless Summer With You
by fanatic1026
Summary: Veronica's first summer in LA started off on the wrong foot. Her boyfriend of two years break up with her, leaving her to realize the city was not built for love. She then meets her celebrity crush, Seth MacFarlane, after a concert in a bar. They hit it off but will it last or she be left with a broken heart in her hands?
1. Chapter 1

It was a topic that came up all the time when talked about him. We all wanted to meet him, each in our own way. Everyone dreamt of some perfect scheme to get close to him or just to meet him. My idea was plain in every sense of the word. I only wanted a picture and an autograph. You know something to fangirl over for the rest of my life. But like everyone else, I dreamt of it being perfect. The location would be well lit for the picture to come out right. I would stand up straight like my mother taught me. I wouldn't fidget with my hair every ten seconds. I would speak clearly, thinking about what I would say before I opened my mouth. Perfect, but every time I pictured it, I dismissed it, figuring I would never meet him.

I never thought a year later, I'd be standing in front of him with my heart in the middle of throat. I was barely able to breathe a reply to his hello because my lungs were filled with the words I so desperate to scream at his face. I was sure he could feel the rapid heartbeat through my hand that was cradled in his long fingers. The temperature of my skin started to heat and sweat seeped through any pore as his eyes locked with mine. The silly stupid I had when he walked on stage was still plastered on my face. Good god, someone save me.

"How are you?" He said in a deep voice. It was the kind of voice you wanted sung in your ear as you went to sleep. It would slip you into a sweet dream that you never wanted to wake from.

I finally swallowed my heart, returning it my chest and mumbled, "Imyine"

He loosened his grip from mine and cocked his head to the side, clearly lost in translation. I looked down at my hand and missed his hand already. It seemed to fit perfectly like a puzzle. At this point I was a complete mess and wanted to run from the bar and never look back but I couldn't. His presence was heavy and magnetizing. I never wanted to leave so I sucked in a deep breath and begun again.

"I'm fine. How are you, Mr. MacFarlane?" I said clearly.

"Please call me Seth. I'm doing well tonight. Thank you for asking." He answered with a smile.

"My pleasure, Seth." I could feel my cheeks stat to hurt as I smiled even harder. Good glory above, I was given permission to call him by his first name.

"And your name is…" he said leaning towards me.

"It's Veronica. Roni for short."

A young brunette leaned over the bar and set a napkin down in front of Seth. She set a short glass occupied with a rich amber colored liquid on it. Three ice cubes floated near the top. He turned to face her piercing green eyes and nodded his approval of the timely service. She smiled and batted her overly mascaraed eyelashes at him. I followed as she strode off in her short skirt and six inch stilettos. My heart sunk a little bit because she was the average Hollywood type. Beautiful, tall, lean and probably talented in places besides her job. And here I stood, in the bar of the venue Seth just performed at about thirty minutes ago, plain and average. I was not dressed in the skimpiest outfit and my four inch heels were worn in from the practice runs I did to be comfortable for tonight. I was wearing a strapless blue dress that was a size too big. Two separate worlds.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asked motioning towards the barstool next to him.

"Sure." I responded hesitantly as I climbed on the chair. I stuffed my phone in my oversized clutch and set it on the bar with a thud. "I'm sorry."

Seth laughed. "Why do you women feel the need to carry purses and clutches? What do you put in there anyways?"

" So that we can keep personal things with us."

"Like what?" He said raising his eyebrow at me.

"Like feminine products, our phone, gum …"

"All that is understandable, but the other shit like six pens and a giant tube of lotion is what baffles the fuck out of me." He said as he tipped his glass to his mouth. I watched as he took a small sip. Oh, how I would have loved to be that glass! To have his lips touch me.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked as he sets his own down.

Before I could answer, he held up an open palm to call the server back over. Green Eyes sauntered back over to our section of the bar. Seth and I were the only ones sitting in the far end of the place. A rowdy crowd of people were dancing and singing 'The Night They Invented Champagne' towards the front.

"What can I get you?" He asked me.

"Seth, I'm quite alright. I-"

"Please join me. I feel awkward drinking alone."

"Seth ,I-"

"Please one drink."

I sat there, breathless. Was he really asking me to have a drink? And plus how the hell was I to say no when this deliciously gorgeous man offered? "Okay. One drink."

"What will it be, doll?" Green Eyes asked.

"Absolut and cranberry please."

Her black manicured nails tapped the bar and she was gone again.

"Thank you." He said.

"No, thank you."

An awkward silence shuffled in between the two of us. I looked around the bar. It was expertly decorated with the walls painted a deep shade of blue. Black and white photos of Los Angeles hotspots hung from the wall in assorted frames, here and there. I cocked my head to check the ceiling to find my own reflection. I wasn't sure if it was the lighting that was dimmed too low or if I was really tired from all the anticipation of being in the same room as Seth but I appeared every bit of it. I ran a hand down my hair to smooth it and pulled the top of my dress up to prevent my breasts from falling out. None of it helped much.

"You look fine." Seth said with a grin.

I turned towards him and lowered my gaze.

"I'm sorry."

Green Eyes, whose name was Melissa, returned with my drink moments later. She repeated the same procedure she did earlier with my drink and left once again. The silence returned.

"So, where are you from?" He mumbled finally breaking it.

"Don't hate me but I'm actually from Texas."

"Why would I hate you?"

"Let's see. You claim Texas to be The Fuck You State. No one actually says that there. You don't particularly like Bush or Perry when he ran in the 2012 Election. You called Perry an 'asshole governor'. Um, could that be why?"

"Did I say all that?" He said grabbing his Jack.

"Yes sir you did, which makes me mad by the way. I'm proud to be a Texan, sir."

He swallowed a big gulp and winced at the sting. "I didn't mean to say all that. Did you vote for either of them?"

I grabbed my glass and took a sip. The smooth taste of the vodka and cranberry swirled in my mouth. "No I did not. Even if I did I wouldn't tell you."

He took his last sip of his Jack and turned his chair to face me. He placed his feet on the bottom rung then reached over and turned my chair towards him. My heart sped up as he took my hands in his and pulled them close to his lips. I couldn't tell whether he was drunk or just being funny but I didn't care. The hairs on my arm shot up as the back of my palm made contact with his mouth. He glanced up at my face. In his best English Prince accent he said "Oh, my fair maiden please forgive me. I meant not to speak so ill of your home."

I pulled my hand away and laughed. He joined me as he took hold of what I assumed to be his second glass of Jack. "Silly prince, I have no choice but to send you to my father's dungeon for such cruel words that has possessed thy's tongue."

"Wow! That was pretty good." He retorted.

"Really?"

"No it sounded pretty Australian." He said between chuckles.

"Damnit! I always get that."

Seth stopped laughing and stared at me, smiling, as I nervously chewed on a piece of ice. It was hard to stop myself to jump this man when he was smiling that criminal smile but I had to. I didn't want to be known as the crazy fan who tried to rape him after a show. And to think I started my day saying it would end terribly but here I was sitting in the dimmest part of a bar, sipping on drinks, chatting with Seth. Could this get any better?


	2. Chapter 2

The rowdy crowd from earlier disappeared, leaving me, Seth, and a few other bar patrons to drink in peace. We moved to a table in the back and continued on with our conversation.I lost count on how many vodka and juices I had, but I knew I reached my limit when I started to get touchy. I kept touching the upper part of his arm but all the while refraining myself from going any further. He must have reached his limit as well when he started touching my thigh.I wanted to stop the drinks from coming, partly because I started to argue about how unfair it was that James Woods' character came back to life from the murder mystery episode. I mean, what about Jillian and Derek's future? He dismissed it and laughed. He then asked I ended up in Los Angeles. I moved out with a boyfriend of two years. He was DJ back home but dreamt of making it bigger. I joined him at every appearance. He did well when he performed but he dumped me, claiming that I never fully supported him like his two other girlfriends. The next day I move out of the apartment that we share and was now stuck living with a good friend. She was the only person I had in this strange city. Seth went on to discuss his ideas of direct two more movies, another comedy and an adventure film. I brought up the idea if him doing a science fiction thriller. Something like a cross between Inception and a King novel. He said he would consider it. I knew he wouldn't but I hoped so.  
A little after three, we stumbled out of the bar, hand in hand. I had no sense of direction after all the alcohol and was sure glad he was directing me. A monster of a headache was forming and all I wanted to do was go home. When we reached the corner, I recalled our conversation from earlier. I stopped and reached in my purse.  
"Seth, look."  
He turned as I pulled a pen out of my purse. It was an Anakin Skywalker pen that I found in a box of Cheerios a few years ago. It was one of those useless pieces of shit I always carried with me. I never used it even when I needed a pen to sign something.  
"Star Wars fan?" he said with a grin.  
"Kind of. I haven't seen them all in order yet."  
"Really?" He inched closer to me and leaned in ."Well if you're not busy one weekend, we should watch it together."  
I copied him and cocked my head up. Even in the street lights his brown eyes were bright. "Like a date? Because that sounds really nice. I would love to."  
"Great. Just call me." He said as he bent down even closer.  
I smiled as I thought of getting the one thing I really wanted from him. A kiss. I was sure I would get it but something was nagging at me. Like I was missing something.  
"Shit! Where the hell is my fucking phone?" I said breaking the moment.  
Seth snorted. "It's in your dress pocket. You put it in there when we moved to the table."  
I handed Seth my clutch and dipped my hands in both pockets. I clawed it out the right one. "Sorry"  
"It's okay." He said as he handed my clutch back. "Do you have a ride back to your friends apartment?"  
"Fuck! No. I took a cab up here."  
"That's fine." He chuckled. "I'll take you home."  
"Really? That's awfully nice of you."  
"This way."  
He lead me across the street to a dark red Jeep Commander. It was exactly the kind of car I could see him driving. A subtle vehicle that would help him blend in to the rest of the city.  
"I hope you don't mind. I just did not want to drive the Aston tonight."  
"Why would I mind? You look good in anything." I exclaimed as he opened the passenger side door. I had to be careful to not expose anything. I kept adjusting my dress all night. I knew I should have changed but if I did then none of this would have happened, I would have missed the concert entirely. An ill fitting dress was just a small byproduct of a great night.  
Seth slid in on his side and started the car. The traffic was pretty heavy for a Wednesday but he drove with such ease. After telling him the directions to my friends apartment, we sat outside in the car, silent. I felt around in my pockets and the floor board for my things.  
"Well, I had a really nice time talking to you Seth. Thank you for the drinks." I said when I was sure I had grabbed everything.  
"Same here."  
I nodded and placed my hand on the door latch.  
"Roni, wait." Seth said.  
I paused.  
"I really meant what I said about watching Star Wars with me."  
"I know. I really want to watch it with you."  
"Okay. Just call me."  
"Don't worry. I will."  
I once again reached for the door latch and was stopped again. He pulled on my arm and was met with his lips. Finally. Both of his hands rested on my face. his tongue parted my lips and made contact with mine. His lips were soft and his breath was warm from the Jack he drank. He broke away just as I was about to match him.  
"Have a good night sweetie" he whispered.  
"You too." I said breathlessly.  
Seth straightened himself and leaned back in his seat. He started biting his thumb nail. I collected myself and my things and climbed out the car. I didn't look back as I walked up to the apartment building. I couldn't look back. I just kissed Seth. I mean he kissed me. Whatever. We kissed. I opened the door and flipped on the light to the hallway. I peered back outside and waved him goodbye. He drove off back into the busy LA traffic.  
I wanted to scream but didn't want to wake my friend up. She would kill me. She had to be at work in about seven hours. Quietly, I snuck off to the spare bedroom and undressed. Before I tucked myself in, I pulled my iPod out my purse and turned on Norah Jones 'Waiting'. I laid down and raced back through the night. I kept thinking of his laugh, his soft hands as he lightly touched me, his lips... I smiled to myself and drifted off to sleep as "December" came on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well thank you for checking on it. You have a great day."

I hung up the phone with a sigh. I spent the better part of the morning on the phone checking on the status of my applications. Last week, I had filled out twenty or so. Most of them had either not been checked or the person doing the hiring was not in today. Who knows what they were doing on a bright day like this?

"How's the job search going?" Debbie, my friend, said as she took a seat next to me on the sofa. I glanced her way from my laptop and found her clear blue eyes peering back at me from under her short brown hair.

"Not good."

"Something will come around." She assured, securing an earring the same shade of pink as her silk shirt. She had stopped by the apartment, on her lunchtime, to check on me.

"I sure as hell hope so."

I picked up my phone and turned on the screen. No new messages. No missed phone calls either. I replaced it on the arm of the sofa and glanced back at Debbie. She was sitting there with her arms crossed. Her tongue was in her cheek and one eyebrow was raised.

"You still haven't called him?" she asked.

This morning when I woke up, she was on the foot of my bed with a mug of Starbucks Blonde coffee. I reached out to retrieve it but she wouldn't let me have it until I told her what happened. She listened, engrossed, as I recalled every last detail. She nearly fell off the bed when I mentioned the kiss. She knew how much of a fan I was when it came to him. Every Christmas, I expected her gift of Family Guy DVDs or anything Seth- related.

"I hate that look. No, I haven't." I confessed. "What would I even say to him?"

"How about 'Hey Seth, this is Roni from last night. Remember? I was the one you drunkenly made out with. Yeah, I would love to watch Star Wars with you tonight, if that's okay. Oh, and by the way I love you.'" She joked.

My cheeks blushed. "Debbie, I could never say that."

"Whatever. It was just an idea." She laughed. "Alright I'm going back to work."

She then stood up and straightened her clothes over her five foot nine figure. It was the one thing I was always jealous about. She was unbelievably tall and I was a midget. It certainly didn't help that her usual footwear were heels. Today was no exception. She was five inches taller in her black platforms. Gracefully, she made her way to the door, snatching her purse along the way.

"Have a good day at work!" I shouted after her.

"You too, honey. Please call him." she stressed before she closed the door.

I stared at my phone and debated whether or not to call him. In the end I decided not to, excusing it to be too early. After lunch would be a better time. I couldn't live with myself if I called him in the middle of a meeting with a guest star for the show. He would for sure hate me then. I opened the web on my laptop and returned to filling out applications.

About an hour later, I gave up and decided to watch TV. A lunch time episode of Family Guy was on. A perfect excuse to brighten my day. I laughed my way through it, stopping only when Seth's name appeared on the credits. I still couldn't believe I met him. He was the creator, producer, actors of one of my favorite shows. It was a shame that so many people hated it, or him, in general. After meeting him, my opinion didn't change. He was the same funny man from all the interviews I had watched. He was just as sweet as the fans who met him said. Best of all, he was as handsome as he was in pictures.

My heart sighed as I thought of his smile again. Finally, I decided to call him. I picked up the phone one more time, this time dialing his number. I pushed the talk button and held the phone to my ear. My hand shook, almost causing me to drop it. I gripped it tighter and listened in. I could hear my breathing speed up, leaving me to struggle for air. It rung once, twice, three times…. Oh god, I couldn't do this!

"Hello?" Seth's deep voice said, picking it up in the middle of the fourth ring.

I exhaled. "Hey Seth, it's Roni from last night. You probably don't remember because we were drinking but-"

"I remember you. How are you, Roni?"

"I'm good. You?"

"A bit hung-over but good." He said in between chuckles. Behind him, I could hear a boisterous group of men laughing. Someone was yelling a joke about the Speaker of the House being found in his office with the wrong end of his gavel up his butt. I laughed loudly. It was the bad one I made when I was really into a joke. My dad told me it sounded like a monkey. I stopped, realizing I was still on the phone with Seth.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you. You're busy."

"It's okay, but let me call you back later." Seth politely offered.

"Of course."

"Okay, bye."

The line ended. My breathing had finally returned to its steady rhythm. I sat there on the sofa in a daze, completely high off the thought of him still remembering me. I was proud of myself for doing it. Debbie would be too. I didn't exactly tell him the reason why I was calling him, but oh well. My stomach rumbled me awake. I glanced at the clock on my phone. It read 1:30. I had to get dressed for the day and find something to eat. I couldn't lounge around all day starving.


	4. Chapter 4

As I slipped into my left teal colored wedge, an overwhelming feeling to check my phone crept over me. I reached over to the end table and turned it on. The symbol for a text was in the corner by the service bars. My heart galloped like pony. Maybe it was him texting me instead of calling me. It would have been a better choice. He wouldn't be able to hear me struggle to breathe like earlier. That hope and dream was shot down when Debbie's name appeared.

_My books are here. Do you mind going to Barnes and Noble to pick it up, please?_

Oh Deb. "_Yes ma'am I will pick them up. I do not mind_." I texted.

I got up and straightened my floral dress. I loved this dress. I bought it here in LA when Debbie and I went out to celebrate my move. It was short and thin, which was perfect for a day like this. Before I got in the shower, I checked the Weather Channel to get a feel for the day. The anchorman showed a reading of sunny skies and numbers in the mid 80s all week. My phone chimed once more with an answer from Debbie.

_Thank you. It's James Durblin's new book, Summer Blood. The email with the confirmation number is on the desk in my room. Take it with you_.

_Ok._

I grabbed my small purse and went to her room to retrieve said email. On the way out, I caught my reflection in her floor length mirror. Cocking my head one head and then the other, I examined my attire. I looked like a Stepford wife from a 1950 magazine. All I needed was a vacuum and a string of pearls to match my earrings.

"Oh well. Some new and upcoming designer will admire it" I thought to myself, heading to the front door.

I folded the email into my purse and pulled out my cell phone to check for anything new. Still nothing. Why was I so anxious for him to call me? We just met. I'm sure he didn't like me that much.

"Or maybe he's just that busy, honey."

I shrugged it off and locked the door behind me. I was still hungry. Throughout my shower, I constantly thought of a nice, thick, juicy turkey burger. I danced my way down the street to the tune of lettuce, tomato, cheese in my head. My stomach rumbled with excitment; and my mouth watered with approval. If a phone call didn't make my day, then food would.

Fifteen minutes later, I stepped inside Barnes and Noble. The checkout line to my right was long and filled with senior citizens. Was it a special senior discount day or something? I checked phone for the time. It was 2:39 pm. I was eager to pick up Debbie's books and be gone but I decided I might as well get a book for myself. I could read it over my lunch.

I've been in B and N a million times but still I stood in the middle of the floor searching for the section titled Fiction Novels. Finally finding it, I made my way towards it. I couldn't make up my mind of getting a novel with an historical point of view or a work from a familiar writer. As I walked, I played the bottom of my dress. I felt like a young girl in a field of flowers.

As I passed the Science Fiction section, a good looking guy caught my eye. He was sitting, almost swallowed, in a tan leather armchair. I couldn't see of his face below his nose but he was wearing a pair of thinly rimmed glasses. He looked familiar but I wasn't sure where from. Los Angeles was full of people and from the short time I had been here, I could tell there was a small chance of him being a native. I stared until the answer of who he was hit. I reeled back against the bookshelf.

"What the hell was he doing here? I thought he was at work." I whispered to myself.

"Who?" answered the elderly woman standing next to me.

I looked back at Seth then back at her. I wanted to tell her but clamped my mouth shut. She probably had no earthly idea who he was. I would guess most seniors in the place wouldn't. I shook my head, causing her to walk away, clearly mad because I wouldn't tell her.

Cautiously, I peeked around the corner to find him still sitting there. He seemed engrossed in the novel that was gracefully held between his fingers. I relished the rare opportunity to study him. Most fans dreamt of watching his fingers turn the page then adjust his glasses. My eyes ran down the length of his body. He was draped in blue plaid and dark denim. His legs were crossed; one under the other, revealing an inch of white socks that disappeared in dark gray converse.

He shuffled in his seat. I hid myself against the bookshelf once more. I longed to talk to him; to hear his voice one more time. The only thing holding me back was what he told me. He would call me later. Plus, I didn't need him to think I was one of those crazy stalker-ish type of fans. I wasn't one. It was just a coincidence that he was also here.

I tried to stop from shaking that had started when I knew it was him but it didn't help. Clumsily, I opened Stephen King's Under the Dome to a random page. I looked back to where Seth was sitting to find an overweight woman now occupying it. She was reading and munching on a powdered donut. She took a bite and powder fell all over her and on the chair. I frowned at the thought of the next person that wanted to sit in her mess. The Drumming Song went off on my phone; hurriedly, I pulled it out.

"Hello?" I answered, sounding agitated that someone would dare call me while I was in a bookstore. It was my own damn fault for not turning it off.

"Hi Roni." A richly, low male voice said. He seemed like he was having a good day.

"Hi, Seth." I sighed with a smile. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Just calling you back like I said I would. What are you up to today?"

"I'm at Barnes and Noble picking up Debbie's book."

"Who's Debbie?"

"My roommate." I closed the book and held close to my chest. I could hear my heart beating, rhythmically, against the hardcover.

"Oh well that's sweet of you." He paused. "You look really nice by the way. I like your dress."

I eyed down my dress. "Thank you. I wasn't sure about wearing it but the weather is nice."

"It is. And your hair looks sweet in that ponytail but even better down like last night"

I giggled. "It's too hot to wear it down. Plus it would just frizz up."

He laughed. What was he laughing at? Wait… how in the hell did he know what I was wearing? Or that my hair was up? Did he have someone watching me? I wanted to look around for anyone suspicious but stopped when I felt someone lurking behind me. I turned around slowly to find Seth standing there. His iPhone was pressed against his ear and he had the biggest smile on his face. Together, we pressed the end button and stepped towards each other.

"Hi, Seth." I murmured. Nervously, I reached for the end of my ponytail and twisted it.

"Hi, Roni." Seth replied in the same sweet tone. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and tired to balance himself on the heels of his Converses.

He tried to avoid my gaze, making me realize that he was just as nervous as me. Bu why? He was never nervous about anything. Seth always appeared to be cool and collected: perfectly poised with a joke in hand. This was another rare opportunity. It was cute and showed him off as another guy falling for a foolish girl. Was he falling for me? I didn't know and didn't care. I was just worried about the next move.


	5. Chapter 5

'How'd you know I was here?" I asked, still playing with my hair. I let go of it and clasped the book closer to me.

"I saw you walk in. I'm surprised you didn't see me when you stopped in the middle of the floor." Seth answered. He stopped balancing himself.

"What do you mean? I don't remember seeing anyone."

"Of course not. You were looking above me, but here I'll show you."

Seth held out his hand to me. I was reluctant to take it but the smile on his face beckoned me. I returned the book back to its home location and slipped my hand in his. His grip was tight as he led me back to the chair he was sitting in minutes before. We politely apologized to the woman and stood behind her.

How in the hell did I miss him the first time? From where we were standing, there was a clear shot of the door and the exact spot I stood at. If I saw him anyways, I would have just ran the fuck out of there. Why was I so scared to be around him now that I actually talked to him?

"Hmm, you're right."

Seth smiled down at me. It was like he had discovered another planet. "Hey are you by any chance hungry?"

"A bit but I really just stopped by to get Debbie's book. I can make something when I get back at the apartment." I lied.

"Oh."

The smile faded from his face in all under a second. He was putting himself out there by asking me to eat lunch with him and I said no. What the hell is wrong with me? I know deep down inside in my heart, in the front of my mind I wanted nothing more than to be alone in his presence once again.

"But I guess I could go with you." I said grabbing my ponytail again.

"Are you sure? I'm sure you have a lot to do today." He said, searching for a reason to ignore what he asked. I watched as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

I thought back to my morning. "I'm sure. I already did what I had to do."

"Great! Well we better go and pick up her book before the line gets longer."

Like children, we ran to take our place in line. We giggled when we found out that we beat an elderly couple. I felt so bad but I wanted to let myself loose with him. I didn't want him to think I was always going to be stuck in this star stuck phase. We were back in the LA sunshine in less than ten minutes, thanks to Deb paying for her purchase online. Seth guided me through traffic to his Aston parked across the street. He held the passenger door open and I got in.

"Do you have a craving for anything specific?" He asked as he closed the door to his side.

I still wanted that turkey burger from earlier. I wanted to be comfortable around him but eating in front him was my point. I couldn't imagine what his face would look like as he watched a tiny woman devour something like that.

"No." I lied again.

"Do you like Italian?" he asked over the roar of the engine.

"Yeah, I love Italian food."

"Then, Italian it is."

Seth exchanged his glasses for a pair of sunglasses that were hidden in the visor and headed in to the traffic. I was thrown back into my seat when I felt the car speed up a bit. I quickly grabbed onto whatever was in reach; one of them being his arm. He laughed and slowed down a bit. I loosened my grip and swallowed my heart back down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that knowing I'm carrying precious cargo."

I lightly hit his arm and hid my smile from him. I turned to the window to watch the citizens Los Angeles as they went on with their daily life. So many people were out today. Some were walking their dogs, others window-shopping. A few were even reading while they ate their late lunches.

"Fuck! I never got that book." I exclaimed

"The book you were holding? Don't worry about it. You can borrow mine." He was still carefully concentrating on the road ahead of him.

"Aww, how sweet! Thank you."

"Have you read it before?"

"Yeah, like twice but I lost it in the move."

Seth nodded and carried on driving. I normally never read books like that but I had to when he suggested it in a commentary. It was now one of my favorites. Minutes later, we stopped in front of a small café. Seth quickly made his way to my side to open my door.

As we walked inside, I glanced down at woman's plate. It was piled high with penne pasta doused in a creamy Alfredo sauce with vegetables. My mouth watered and I was suddenly in the mood for pasta instead. Seth's hand on my back kicked me out of the thought of eating it. He led me to a table in the back near a window. We took our place opposite each other.

"Have you ever been here before?" he asked.

I looked around the place. It was much bigger from inside than from the street. The décor wasn't like any Italian restaurant I've been to. This one felt genuine and homey. There were pictures of big families and vineyards. A quote in Italian crawled around the wall on top of soft yellow paint. I didn't know the language but I could make out a few words.

"No. Have you?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. I love this place. They're famous for their pasta but the real reason I come here; their pizza."

"Is that what you're craving?"

"Yes!"

Seth crossed his arms on the table and I was trapped. I couldn't stop tracing the lines of his muscles with my tongue on the inside of my cheek. Why was he doing this to me? I had to jerk my eyes away and concentrate on something else. Just as I reached out for a menu on the table, a young, blue eyed blond in a white button-up and black slacks made his way over to our table.

"Hello, my name is Jared and I'll be your waiter today. Can I go ahead and get your drink orders?" He said, pulling his notepad from his back pocket.

I was about to order a water when I heard Seth speak up. "Actually, can we go ahead and order our meal as well?"

Jared nodded.

Seth then turned to me. "Do you like olives, Roni?"

I nodded, completely stunned that he was already ordering. I had barely opened the menu.

"Great. We'll have the House special pizza and two glasses of water. "

Jared took a second to write it all down and left with a nod. Seth turned back to me and crossed his arms again.

"So How's your day been so far, Roni?"

"It's been okay. Yours?"

"Busy. That's why I went to Barnes and Noble. I needed some time alone. That and I needed some inspiration."

I returned the menu to its place on the table. "Inspiration for what?"

" Episode ideas."

"Science fiction ideas?" I mirrored him, crossing my arms as well and leaned in closer to him. A light woodsy scent made its way up my nose. So now not only was I aroused by his arms but the smell of his cologne knocked me out the park.

"Yes ma'am."

"I hope you found something."

Seth locked eyes with me. "I found you. That's better than a story idea."

I blushed and leaned back in my chair. I tried hard to not laugh but it slipped out. He quickly joined me.

"That was a bit cheesy huh?"

"A bit but oh so charming Mr. MacFarlane."


	6. Chapter 6

_Stop! Please dear God, make him stop talking. I can't take anymore_. I screamed inside.

For the past twenty minutes, I had been taken captive by his sweet mouth. I was tortured all through my body by the shape of them and the way they moved as he recalled the events from around the office earlier that day. Was I fully listening? No. How could I when every now and then I thought of his lips on mine or worse, the sight of his tongue as he threw his head back in laughter. I could feel my cheeks redden and heat course its way to places I wanted him to touch.

"Roni, honey, are you okay? Is your water okay?" Seth asked, placing his hand on mine. It was warm, heavy and quite soft. Especially for someone who used his hands a lot.

I waved my free hand in response. "I'm fine."

Seth raised his hand and began to search the room for our waiter, Jared. He was about two tables over taking the order for another young couple. He noticed Seth and held up a finger to let us know he would be right over. I figured this was my sign and punishment from zoning out; an embarrassment.

"Seth, really, I'm quite alright." I quickly shot back but it was too late. Jared was standing beside our table with his pen and pad ready for our request.

"Can I get a new glass of water for her? I think something might be wrong." Seth asked. His tone was one mixed with concern, like he was taking care of a child. Who would blame him when I was acting like one?

"Seth, again, I'm fine." I looked up at Jared. "Thank you, but there is nothing wrong with my water."

Well, would like a refill?" Jared asked. I nodded. "I'll be right back with that and I believe it shouldn't be much longer for your order. Last I checked, it was in its last five minutes of baking."

"Thank you so much, Jared. You've been great." I replied.

Jared left with a nod to retrieve my water, leaving Seth and I alone again. I glanced around the dining area and the crowd was thinning. I began to wonder if this was typical for a night like this in a city filled with such an overwhelming amount of people. I turned back to Seth who was watching me intently.

"Now that that is out of the way, continue on with your story."

Seth smiled. "Well actually, I was asking you why you decided to come to lunch with me but I noticed you seemed to be thinking about something that wasn't even remotely related to the question itself."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You care to tell me what it was about?" He took his hand away from mine and I missed it almost immediately.

"Um, do you really want to know?" I hoped that he didn't want to. I would be embarrassing myself even further if I told him.

"Either that or you can tell me why you keep zoning in and out of our conversation?"

I started fiddling with my purple painted finger nails. "Promise you won't think me silly if I tell you this?"

"I promise."

I sighed. "Okay. The reason I keep zoning out is because I really can't believe that I'm sitting here with you."

Seth folded his arms again and smiled weakly at me. "Why is that?"

"Because I'm like a really big fan of yours and when I met you last night, I just figured we would have one drink and that would be it. I mean you don't think it's the least bit odd to be sitting here with a fan?"

He nodded his head as if he was thinking about what I asked him. "It kind of makes sense but then again I can do what I damn well please. So yeah, it's odd but it's my choice. In all honesty, I'm glad you decided to join me. "

I got a bit excited but not much more. "Why is that?"

"Well, for one thing, I knew that you were lying to me about making something at home. I could tell that you were hungry when I grabbed your hand. You seemed weak. And for another, I thought that you didn't like me."

"Seth, that's ridiculous. Why would I or anybody else not like you?"

He leaned closer to me. "There a number of reasons. Like the fact that I make bad jokes. Or that I'm such a dick. Or, my personal favorite, I'm not that attractive."

I laughed. "What?! I would never say those things. I think you're funny, sweet and only mildly attractive."

Seth gasped and looked surprised. "Mildly? It's the hair, isn't it? Look, I had a rough morning and I just didn't feel the need do anything to it."

I reached forward and swiped my hand through it. Much to my belief, it was over-gelled. "Yeah, it's the hair. I just don't like it. You should go bald."

Seth laughed as I took my seat. "Okay, I want to make a deal. "

"Okay…" I said. I took a sip of my water to cool myself down from all this flirting. It was getting more intense.

"Later, you have to tell me what you were thinking."

"What's my reward?"

"I'll ask you out properly."

I fixed face as I was really waging it. There was nothing to really think about. "Okay."

Seth clapped his hands and nodded in agreement. Just as he was about to ask me another question, Jared arrived back at our table, carrying a large silver tray over his shoulder. Seth and I cleared the table, allowing him to set it down. The entire time, I couldn't my eyes off of him. He knew I was going to tell him. He knew I wanted that date and I knew he wanted to take me. I wasn't going to let this slip.


	7. Chapter 7

"Damn Seth, that pizza was absolutely amazing." I exclaimed as I buckled in my seatbelt. I was relieved it could pass my stomach. I ate so much; I swear I waddled out of the restaurant like an overweight duck.

Seth buckled his and adjusted the rearview mirror. "That's why I love them."

I could see why. The pizza was heaven in my mouth. The crust was cooked to a golden color to rival the desert sands of the Sahara. Then the sauce! I could taste the freshness and the spices that gave it this sweet and tangy flavor. I had no doubt that someone in that kitchen arrived to work early to prepare it. And the toppings! Once again, it seemed as if only the freshest handpicked vegetables made it onto our pizza. I, for one, was fucking excited that we ordered a smaller one to take home. Or should I say his place.

"Ready?" Seth asked as he revved up the engine once again.

"Sure am, but please drive slowly. This time only because I'm full of pizza and would care to not throw up in your Aston." I joked.

"Jesus Christ, what a mess that would be." He said with a laugh.

I laughed with him and settled back in the seat. I turned towards the window and watched as the car started driving past the people that were slowly disappearing from the street. It was late in the afternoon and they were probably already at home preparing for a night of dancing and a few drinks on Sunset. I wasn't sure how much longer it would be until we got to his house, but I couldn't resist the heaviness in my eyes as I watched the city turn into a forest of homes. The last thing I remembered seeing was a thin blonde walking her poodle.

"Roni, wake up. We're here." I heard Seth whisper softly in my ear. He must have been really close. I could smell his cologne.

I opened my eyes to find Seth crouched down next to me with the door open. A smile was spread across his face. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long."

He stood up and allowed me room to get out. When my eyes finally adjusted to light, I was blown away by Seth's home. In front of me was a gorgeous Spanish style home. I felt so small in comparison to it. How the hell could one person live in a house this big?

"Wow." I mumbled.

Seth stalked up next to me, carrying the pizza box in his arms. "Wait until you see the inside. This way."

I followed him, feeling my heart speed up again. I couldn't believe that I was here. I would give everything to turn back, get in the car, and drive to anywhere but here. I mean, this was his home and I felt like I was invading his privacy even though we were only here for a book, but still my feet carried me off to stand in front of two massive mahogany doors. Seth released one hand from the box and fumbled around in his pockets for his keys.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to help him.

"I fucking forgot which pocket I put my keys in. Will you help me out here?"

"Sure."

Seth went back to balancing the pizza, while I put my hands in his back pockets. There nothing in them except for his wallet and cellphone. I thought I'd take a chance and dig around in his front pockets. I hit two things, one in each just like the back. In my left hand, were the keys and in the right, was a completely different object. My mouth fell open as my fingers began to stroke the inside of his pocket. It felt warm and thick and firm. My mind connected to my hand and, quickly, I slid my hand out. I glanced up at Seth.

"Did you find them?" he asked.

I hid my face from the grin that was creeping over his mouth. "Yeah, I found them."

I turned towards the door and fumbled with the keys until I found the one he said would unlock it. I was still shaken by what the fuck just happened. He knew what I landed upon. How could he not? The look in his eyes was devious and sexy. So sexy, that I thought about forgetting the book and having him whisk me off to bed. It would be the best way to spend the rest of my day. I'm sure he would think the same.

"Welcome to my home, Roni. I'm going to go put this in the kitchen but please feel free to make yourself at home.

"Okay."

Seth walked off to the kitchen on the right and left me standing in the middle of the foyer. From there, I could see into a spacious living room filled with carefully placed tan furniture. Directly across from was a window that showcased the most spectacular view of LA off in the distance. Cautiously, I headed towards it, stopping only to slide my purse off and set down in a corner of the sofa big enough to seat five people comfortably.

"You can have a seat." Seth said walking in the room. I turned from the window to find two short glasses laced between his fingers. One filled with his signature jack and the other with a red liquid, both on ice. He held the red one out to me, which I accepted.

"It's cranberry and vodka. I remembered from last night." Seth said taking a seat on the sofa.

I took a seat next to him, only seating on the edge. He had his around the back and his right leg crossed over the other. I swiped my hair behind my ear as I watched him bring his drink to his mouth and take a sip. In the corner behind him, I caught a glimpse of a black piano. My mind wondered over the image of Seth's graceful fingers gliding over the keys; a finger striking a key to echo throughout the house.

"Okay, Miss Veronica, now you must tell me what you were thinking earlier."

"I thought you would have forgotten about that." Seth shook his head and took another sip.

I took a big swig of my drink and started playing with the rim. I sighed and braced myself for his reaction. "I was thinking of your mouth."

Seth raised an eyebrow and took a sip of Jack. "Interesting. How or why so?"

"I should really say your lips." I glanced his way. "I was thinking about kissing them."

Seth took my glass from my hand and set both of ours on the table and leaned in close to me. I inhaled sharply and met his eyes then traveled down to his lips. He placed a cool hand on my thigh causing the hair on my neck to stand up. As a matter of defense for whatever was about to happen, I rested a hand on his bicep. I felt it flex as my nails sank into the fabric of his plaid shirt.

"Do you still want to kiss me?" Seth whispered in a low voice I had not heard yet.

"Yes, please." I whispered breathlessly back, my eyes gazing back into his.


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes, please." Roni whispered softly.

My eyes locked with her bright hazel ones and I could tell that she really wanted it. I couldn't deny that I wanted her to. I was thinking of the same thing the entire time we were together. I bent in closer to her until our lips were pressed against one another's. Her full pouty lips moved to the same rhythm as mine. When I parted her lips to ease my tongue in, a small moan escaped. I was turned on. I could feel my member firm up once again. I let my fingers slid against the fabric of her dress to rest on her hip.

The kiss from last night was perfect, but this one was phenomenal. Apparently, she felt the same way. I felt her nails sink into my arm. I could feel her body getting weaker with every second our lips still connected. God, I was so taken by this kiss that I just didn't want to let it end. My phone, on the other hand, did.

She slowly backed away from me and smiled. I smiled back at her then reached in my pocket to remove my phone. I looked down at the screen to see who was calling. Panic hit me straight in the stomach. It was her. I glanced up at Roni.

"Do you mind if I answer this? It's really important." I asked, truly sorry for even wanting to answer.

Roni waved a delicate hand at me. "Seth, I don't mind."

"Thank you. I won't be long." I swooped in more time to kiss her before I got up to answer. When I arrived in the kitchen, I clicked the talk button.

"You couldn't have called at a worst time." I said, angrily into the phone.

A high pitched laughed rang through my ears. "Why is that? Are you with someone?"

I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Yes, I am."

"Ooh! Is it with the girl from the pizza joint?"

My ears shot up and I was mad as hell. "What? How do you know about that?"

"Seth, I know someone who was sitting in the place with you. Surprised you didn't see them. They were only about four tables away from you."

I tried to remember the people that were in the restaurant with us and recalled no one of any particular suspicion. But then again, this was fucking LA. You never know who the fuck is watching you.

"Anyways, I was calling because I wanted to talk to you?" she said, changing her tone.

"About what?" I placed the phone between my shoulder and ear and opened the fridge. I needed something other than my glass of Jack to cool me. I was still overheated from the kiss and now getting heated with her.

"Seth, why can't we just get back together?" She questioned.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you have a boyfriend. Is back from doing whatever the hell he was doing now?" I said pulling out a bottle of water.

"We're not together anymore!" She shouted back. "I never wanted to be with him. I wanted you. I still do."

I took a sip of my water. "Well, I'm sorry. You had your chance and you decided to play me like a fool. I won't have it again."

She scoffed. "Whatever, Seth! When this girl breaks your heart, you'll come crawling back."

"Ah, therein lies the problem. I would never do that." I twisted the cap back on the bottle and set it on the counter top. "K, for as long as… forever, how's about you stop bothering me?"

K laughed again. "Oh Seth, you are funny. We both know that whenever I call, you'll answer. I text you, you'll text back. So how's about you stop lying to yourself about how you really feel about me?"

"You know what, K, I really have to get going. So, I'll talk to you never."

Before she could answer, I hung up the phone. I didn't have time to fuck with her on this. We already did enough. It's been about two months since she and I broke it off. That is if we ever really had a relationship. She was a beautiful blonde I met through a mutual friend about six months ago. She was exactly the type of girl I was into. She had long hair, a pair of hypnotizing gray eyes and a perfect smile. She was petite in size; a small waist, long toned legs, and curves in all the right places. I was instantly attracted to her.

We hung out for close to three months, going out to bars, parties, and having some of the most amazing sex I ever had. But that all ended when she revealed she had a boyfriend who was an actor filming out of the country. I quickly broke things off. She tried to make me look like the bad guy. All I ever did was care about her, deeply. I was crushed and furious. A few weeks ago, she started calling me telling me that she wanted me back. Every time, I just said no.

I looked towards the door way when I heard the soft padding of feet on the floor. Roni was leaned up against the door. She had taken off her wedges and pulled her hair down from her ponytail. I walked up to her and pulled her in my arms. She threw her arms around my neck and smiled.

"Is everything okay?" She asked, sweetly.

"Everything is fine." I lied. "How long have you been standing here?"

She glanced off to my cellphone laying on the counter then back at me. "Only since you hung up the phone; so not long."

I felt relief fly out of me. She, luckily, didn't hear my conversation with K. I knew I had to tell her about it sooner or later but I figured now would not be the right time. I unwrapped myself from her and walked towards the stairs. When I had hit the second step, I turned to see her looking confused as fuck.

"Come on." I beckoned.

Slowly, she made her up the stairs and past me. I gave her a light tap on her bottom that shocked her to the point that she stopped and laughed. She wasn't completely my type but I couldn't deny that she had a nice ass. When we made it to the top, I led her to the last door on the right. It was my bedroom. I opened it to a wide master bedroom, decked out in black, gray and white. I crossed the room to the other side of my bed to retrieve the book I was letting her borrow.

"Sorry. I had it in here last. I just finished reading it the other night." I said walking back over to her. She was running her fingers over the comforter on my bed.

"May I?" she asked, sounding excited about being in here.

Instead of answering, I set the book on the end of the bed and swooped down to pick her up. I playfully, threw her on it. She landed in a sea of pillows and started tearing into a giggle fit. I decide to stretch myself over her, placing a hand on both sides of her head. I still wanted more of the kiss we shared earlier. She reached up and cupped my face.

"You know, Seth, you still haven't properly asked me out."

"I never forgot about that." I bent down and pecked her mouth. "Veronica, what are you doing tomorrow night?"

She playfully thought about it. "Nothing as far as I know."

"Well you like to have dinner with me at about 8?"

"I would love to."

She pulled my face closer to hers and kissed me. She wrapped her legs around my waist as we kissed deeper. Blood rushed through me and down to my member, like earlier. I pressed myself against her as I moved down to her neck. She let out a heavier moan while her hands started caressing my back. I don't know if it was because it had been a while or what, but I wanted her. I wanted to bury myself in her. My hand grazed over her thigh and started heading between her legs. Just as my fingers found the lace trim of her thong, I heard her whisper in my ear.


	9. Chapter 9

"Once again, lunch was amazing. I had a lot of fun watching the movie with you." I said as gathered up the last of my things from Seth's car.

"I did too, even though we never really watched it." Seth responded sarcastically.

I grinned. It was his entire fault. He was the one that tempted me. I could've paid attention if he didn't lay his hand on my thigh or let me cuddle up to him. I didn't mind though. Seth leaned over and cupped my face then kissed me gently.

"Good night, Roni."

"Good night, Seth." I gazed into his eyes. I still wanted to know something. "Are you mad about earlier? About us not having sex?"

Seth shook his head. "No. I'm not. We don't have to rush anything. We'll get there in time."

I nodded in agreement. "Okay. Thank you for everything."

I grabbed my purse and stepped out of the car. On my way to the door, I shuffled through it and found my key. I turned it in the lock and stepped into the dark of the apartment. I was so ready for bed. My head was still swimming from the couple of cranberry vodkas I drank. As soon as I walked into the living room, I was attacked by Debbie, who nearly knocked me back to the wall from the force she exerted hugging me. My purse landed on the floor with a thud from the book he let me borrow.

"You're home!"

I laughed. "I'm doing just fine. How are you this evening?"

Debbie stepped back still holding me by the shoulders. "Honey, it's almost two in the morning."

"Is it really?" I quipped. "Fuck, I need to go to sleep."

I picked up my purse from the floor and took off for my room, but didn't get far. I fell into a black paisley wingback chair that was given to Debbie from her grandfather. Debbie walked over and plopped down on the sofa closer to me. She was smiling from ear to ear. After all these years, I still couldn't stand that face. It was the one she made when she wanted to know every little detail of any date I went on. Good or bad.

"Okay, I'll tell you all about it if you will please make a cup of coffee and bring back two Aleve." I said.

"Well then, I will be right back."

Debbie happily trotted off to the kitchen, leaving me a few minutes to decide what all to tell her. I wanted to tell her everything but some things I wanted to keep secret. Like the fact that Seth and I almost had sex. I knew that would be a bad idea. She would somehow know that was more to tell. Just as I was deciding that I would, the door rang.

"I got it!" Debbie shouted.

"Don't worry about it. You just continue with the coffee. I'll get it." I shouted back as I ran for the door.

_Who the hell can this be so early in the morning?_

I opened the door to find Seth standing there. In his hand, he had Debbie's book. I knew I was forgetting something when I closed the car door.

"Hey." Seth said quietly. I could hear in his voice that he was sleepy as well. "You left this in the car. I was at the stop light when I noticed it laying in the back seat. I'm sure your friend would be eager to read it."

I took the book from his grip and was about to answer back when I felt Debbie's presence beside me. "Who is it? – Oh hi, Seth. What brings you by this late?"

I turned to Debbie. "He brought your book by. I left in the car."

Debbie reached out and took it from my hands. "Well thank you so much, Seth." She passed her glance from him to me. "I guess I'll go get started on it."

"Enjoy it." Seth said.

"Thank you. Have a good night." She took off, back towards the kitchen. Seconds later, I could hear the clinking of two ceramic mugs as she transferred them from the cabinet to the counter.

"Seth, I'm sorry you came all the way over to do this." I said nervously.

"It's alright. Like I said, I noticed it and drove back here." He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway. "I wasn't far in fact."

"How far were you?"

"I was still in the driveway. I actually noticed the book when you were getting out of the car. I was going to tell you but figured I wouldn't. So, I sat in the car for a few minutes, deciding if should bring it to you or not."

"I feel like there is a 'but' to this." I said playfully, picking up a subtle hint.

Instead of his answer, he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and sunk into him. I had to admit that I was now addicted to his kiss. I was addicted to every little detail in them. The way his mouth moved, the way he held me so close to his body, where his fingers would caress me. Every second that we were connected, I melted more and more.

"I knew there was." I said when he gently broke away from me.

He smiled. "There always is. Plus, after all that we did this evening, I can no longer help myself."

"Me either." I smiled back. "But, we should really be getting some sleep."

"Ms. Matthis, are you inviting me to stay over?"

I laughed. "No, Mr. MacFarlane. Not tonight at least."

Seth kissed me one last time. "Alright, you're right. I have a meeting in the morning, anyways. I'll call you later today."

"I will eagerly wait for it."

Seth unwrapped himself from me and got in his car. I waited until he was out of the apartment complex before I closed the door. When I turned around, Debbie was leaning against the wall with my cup of coffee in her hand. The evil "tell me everything" grin had returned to torture me.

"Here you go. Aleve first, coffee next, and then…"

I took the medicine from her and popped them in my mouth. "I know 'everything'.

"Yes ma'am."


	10. Chapter 10

Time flies when you're having fun.

I'm not sure who spoke these words. At this point I could care less of who did; partly because they were ringing true about the last three weeks of my life. Time was flying a little too fast for me. I wanted it to slow down so that way I fully soak in all that had changed.

For our first date, Seth took me to a concert for the LA Symphony Orchestra, who had violinist Joshua Bell as their special guest. We had trouble getting into the hall at first due to the paparazzi being called when they heard Seth MacFarlane had a new woman in his life. The lights from the cameras were blinding as we stepped out of his Aston. He shielded me from many who were trying to take pictures of me. It was all hectic and the only thing that blew me away was that one of the photographers already knew my name. Once we made it inside, we enjoyed the show. It was absolutely beautiful.

Afterwards, Seth and I stopped for a few drinks at a trendy new bar, called Rosewater, located not far from the concert hall. Again we had to fight through the paps to get inside. He ordered his signature Jack on rocks and I tried a couple of sweet, yet strong cocktails. They were perfect and certainly made me thankful that Seth was driving. It had to be one of my favorite first dates of all time.

A week later, I landed a job at Madame Belle's, an upscale clothing boutique located on Rodeo. I never considered myself fashionable, but wanted to impress the owner. On the day of the interview, I wore a denim shirt tucked into a tribal skirt and wedges. My interview was early in the morning and I was nervous as fuck. I heard rumors that the manager was a hard ass. So, I called Seth so that way he could calm me down. To my surprise, he answered and assured me that I would do great.

He was right. The next day, I started working as their receptionist. I had to take phone calls and set appointments for our clients with a stylist of their choice. Day after day, hour after hour, I saw tons of young, beautiful women come in. I recognized a few by name and some just by face. Like, on my third day, a gorgeous, raven haired beauty with olive colored skin came in to try on a gown for a gala event she was to attend that weekend. I never found out her name but I would never forget her face.

In the same week, my father came to town, bringing his old car. It actually wasn't old in any sense. It was only two years old. Before I moved to California, I sold mine to pay for the down payment on an apartment for me and my ex. He would have brought it sooner when he heard about us ending things but he was a busy man running his accounting firm. He didn't stay long enough to meet Seth.

Tonight, I was getting ready for another date with Seth. We were attending the opening of a new restaurant created by a recent Top Chef contestant. The listing was so exclusive. The building itself only allowed 150 guests. Seth found out that many of his friends would also be there, so he decided to make it a group date. I worried about this all week. Not just about them liking me but what to wear. I couldn't show up in anything. His friends were also celebrities and I was sure the photogs would swarm the place as well.

"You are still coming to the dinner tonight?" I asked, my phone pressed tightly to my ear. I had to reassure that someone I knew was there with me.

"Unfortunately, honey, I will not be there." Debbie said apologetically.

"You have to be kidding me?"

"No. Darren and I are going out tonight and he really doesn't want to be around any celebrities."

I sighed. Darren was a guy Debbie met one night when we had a girl's night out at Rosewater. He was a lawyer who worked for some big names in sports and entertainment. They like Seth and I, had been dating for three weeks. I asked Seth if they could come and struggled trying to get them in and at last minute succeeded. Now what were to do with an extra pair of seats?

"I'm sorry. I know you really like this guy. You two have fun at dinner." I said, apologizing for being so selfish.

"You, too. Tell me how the food is when you get back."

"Will do."

With that, we hung up. I watched as the screen returned to my wallpaper of me and Seth. I smiled thinking of the twenty some odd shots we took to get this one. He wanted to delete all of them but I told him to send them to me and I would find one that I liked. I found five good ones and deleted the rest. It was a typical picture of two people dating. He was looking at the camera and I was giving him a kiss on the cheek. Just as I was about to set it down, it went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby! What are you doing right now?" Seth said, excitedly.

"About to get dressed for dinner. You?"

"Before you do, will you open the door?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at the screen. What the hell was talking about? Was he actually already here to pick me up? I checked the time. It read 6:34 pm. According to our reservation, we weren't supposed to be there until 9. I hung it up and ran for the door. I opened it to find Seth standing there in jeans and a solid black button up, cuffed in the usual way. Nothing at all like date- wear.

Seth stepped inside and bent down to kiss me. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" I asked, confused.

"You didn't get my text earlier, did you?"

I shook my head and glanced down at my phone. I had gotten plenty of texts from him but nothing about a change of time for dinner. They were mostly just us flirting back and forth.

"I could have sworn I texted you that I would be by at about 6:30 to get you."

"Again, for what?" I asked, still confused.

"So that I could take you to my house to get dressed together."

"Why can't you just come by and pick me up?"

Seth grinned, sexier than usual. "I just figured it would be more fun that way. Are your things packed?"

I gazed into his eyes before I set off to pack. There was some kind of mystery behind them that was never there before. He was planning something. I had to find out.

"Give me 10 minutes."


	11. Chapter 11

True to my word, I was packed and out in Seth's car ten minutes later. As we pulled out of the apartment complex, I looked towards the backseat to make sure I left nothing behind. Dress? Check. It was still in the garment bag that came with it the day I bought it and laying across my bag. Shoes? They were placed in my lap in the box. Personal care items? Check. How could I leave that at home? I had to shower right.

As we drove on, my excitement for the night grew. Yes, I was meeting his friends but that was nothing in comparison to the event that was to follow dinner. Tonight would be the night we would seal the deal. I thought of it often and was hit with two emotions. On one hand, I was delighted to know that I would finally feel his body pressed against mine, his caress to sweep over my seat soaked skin, his breath in my ear. Of course on the other, I was scared to think he only stuck it out this long just to do it.

"We're here." Seth said excitedly as he cut off the car. He then turned to me and frowned. "What's the matter?"

I sighed and lied that I was fine. In fact, I was now overwhelmed with the feeling that I would no longer exist in his world come sunrise. I was suddenly sick in the stomach.

"Well, why don't you go ahead in and head upstairs. Let me get your things and I'll be in shortly. Lisa will be inside. She's arranging for a car to take us to the restaurant." Seth said sweetly.

I nodded and watched as he hopped out of the driver's side and to the backseat. I followed and offered him help. He insisted that he alone be worried about it, so I made my way up the driveway to the house. I opened the heavy door to reveal Seth's assistant, Lisa, talking angrily on the phone to someone probably from the limo service. She was pacing the floor and stopped long enough to turn and waved when she heard the door close. I waved back and headed up the two flights of stairs. Seth made it into his room a minute later.

"Is it okay if I take a shower first? My hair is in desperate need of a wash." I ask as I set my box of shoes on the bed.

Seth set my bag and dress down and sat beside them. "You think you have enough time to wash and style it?"

"If I get in now: yes."

"By all means, I don't mind. Towels will be in the middle cabinet on your right as you walk in the bathroom."

"Okay, thanks." I reached up and pulled my hair out its ponytail. After having it up all day, I was happy to let it cascade over my shoulders.

"Tease" Seth mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

"It just sucks that all." He said walking towards the door. "It's just that I have to hide a hard on in front of Lisa while I imagine you naked in the shower. No fun."

"I would ask you to join me but maybe another time." I joked.

"Too bad we could have a lot of fun." He shrugged. "See you in a bit."

He winked as he closed the door to the room. Dirty boy. I know he couldn't wait to have me underneath him, over him, whatever. I couldn't either but for now I was enjoying teasing him. I stripped out of my clothes and headed in the bathroom for the shower.

As I let the warm water run down my hair and over my body, the thought of what might happen in the morning made another blow to my stomach. He never seemed like the type of man who would do that to any woman but that was just it; he was still a man despite all the fame and money.

"Would you like some company?" I heard seductively whispered in my ear, interrupting my train of thought.

I jumped and felt a pair of hands on either side of my hips. Seth chuckled. "What are you doing in here?"

"I know it's hard to have fun alone, so I thought I'd join you."

I laughed nervously. "There is no fun going on in here. All I did was wash up and I just finished washing my hair."

"Still sounded like fun to me." My spine shivered as he trailed kisses from behind my ear to the base of my neck. "I could have helped spread all those bubbles over your lovely body like the kisses I'll do later."

I closed my eyes and let a small moan out as I felt Seth's fingers playfully make their way between my legs. We took a step forward and I pressed a palm against the wall so I had to catch myself when my knees gave away. Against my lower back, I could feel his fully erect member, firm and thick.

"Do you know how bad I want you?"

I shook my head. I knew the answer but, inside, I was begging to hear it fall from his sweet mouth.

"So fucking bad."

"Fuck!" I moaned loudly as I felt his middle finger gently invade me. I clenched myself around his finger.

"My goodness! You are wet."

He slowly withdrew his finger and re-entered me along with a second finger. I became increasing wetter as he picked up the pace. The combination of his sweet invasion and the throbbing of his member on my back was enough to send me over the edge.

"Are you going to come for me, honey?" Seth said in his low sexy voice.

"Yes!"

My breathing became shallow and my body tensed as it rode his fingers to the highest point of ecstasy. I bit down on my bottom hard that I could almost taste blood. This man was driving me absolute insane and it was only one tiny round of foreplay. I found myself wondering if there was any way we could skip the dinner and get to what we both really wanted. Seconds later, I felt myself loosen nerve by nerve as I returned to reality. Seth went back to kissing my neck and I opened my eyes.

"Thank you, baby." He said.

"No, thank you. I must repay you." I turned around to face him finally, wrapping my fingers around his shaft.

"Later, you will but for now we have to finish getting ready."


	12. Chapter 12

_Focus, man, focus. You need to make sure that everything goes smoothly tonight._

I couldn't focus. She was much too distracting. After we got out of the shower, I could feel the sexual tension grow thicker. I spent most of the time peeking over my shoulder every few minutes to catch how far along she was. The first time I did, she was already in her underclothes, a matching set of a black thong and strapless bra. The second time, she was already zipping up her dress. I couldn't tell exactly what it looked like, but I knew it was white. Pure white. The last time I peeked, she was applying a sheer coat of red to her lips in the most seductive way. It was then I could look no more. She noticed and sent a wink that rushed all the way down.

"You need some help there?" I heard her ask from behind me.

I spun around, finally coming face to face with her after those agonizing thirty minutes. I was slightly caught off guard by the height that she now reached as opposed to any other time she wore heels. She was now almost eye level, which was fine with me. I could see perfectly into her hazel eyes without having to bend so far down.

"What would I need help with? Is there something wrong with what I'm dressed in?" I spent all day debating whether or not to wear purple but decided my best bet was black on black.

She shook her head, giggling softly. "No. There's nothing at all wrong with what you're wearing."

"So what's the problem?"

I glanced down at myself and scanned from bottom to top. I had no shoes on yet, just black socks. My dress pants were pressed just like I had asked with a crease down the middle of each leg. My belt was buckled and squared in the center. My shirt was tucked neatly in.

"I don't see anything wrong."

"Of course, you don't but others will." She stepped closer to me and reached up for my shirt. "Your collars are uneven meaning you missed a button somewhere."

"Oh."

From the top, she slowly unfastened each button until she was about halfway. My breath stilled every time I felt her knuckles press gently into my chest. A light floral scent wafted up my nose that reminded me of the bouquet of lilies I had sent to her job on her second day. After she finished, she swept her palms over my shoulder and chest, removing any particles of dust or dirt.

"Now, you look perfect." She said with a grin.

"I should say the same to you."

"Yeah? Do you think this is okay for dinner?"

I stood back and examined her. She looked like a modern Grecian goddess in a loose one shoulder mini dress. The waist was cinched in by a thin camel colored belt with a gold buckle that matched the tone in the cuff that hung off her wrist. On her feet, were a pair of stilettos in the same camel and white color.

"You look beautiful." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss. I was so excited to see where the night took us. I was about to propose that we stay home but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

The door opened slowly and my assistant, Lisa, peeked around it. "The car is here if you two are ready to go."

Roni loosened herself from my grip and went to collect her clutch. I followed suit, slipping on my shoes, and retrieving my jacket and wallet. We meet back at the door, hand in hand, and went down to the driveway. A tall, heavy black man, I knew as Michael, stood there holding the door to a black Chevy Tahoe. I knew we would be in good hands for the evening. Ever since our second date, Roni had been confronted by some crazy fan calling her obscene names. I knew she took it hard and I assured her that none of my fans would act in a way. I asked my assistant that if she ever came across them that she quickly notify the police but it was never the same person.

I slid into the back seat behind Roni, closed the door and we drove off. Halfway there, I laid a hand upon her thigh and felt her shake. She nervous and she had every reason to be if weren't for the fan and the surprise I had planned for her. I didn't want to do it but I felt like it was time. As we neared the restaurant, I noticed the large pool of photographers crowding the entrance. Fucking great. A simple opening was now a red carpet event.

Michael pulled in line behind the several other cars. I turned to Roni to catch her reaction and she sat blankly as celebrity after celebrity made their way out of their car and walked the carpet, stopping every few feet to pose for pictures. I was sure we were going to be late for drink orders. I pulled out my phone and sent a text telling my table what to order for the both of us.

Finally, our car made it to entrance and we got out. Still hand in hand, we passed by the photographers. Like the others, we stopped to pose for a few pictures. I wrapped my right arm around her waist and together we stood and smiled, laughing at few jokes. I stopped to sign a few autographs. Several of my fans complimented her dress. She took the whole experience with such ease this time, all without a hitch.

Once we were inside, I kissed her lightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you. I learned it all from you." She returned with a bright smile.

"I hope you can keep it all up." I took hold of her hand began to lead her to the dining area.

She cocked her head to one side and gave me quizzical look. "Why?"

I looked around, finding my table. When I finally did, I waved. "Because you'll be meeting my sister, Rachael, and her husband as well as my friend, Bill."


	13. Chapter 13

_(Author's Note: This chapter was originally released as a two parter on Tumblr. The first part of this chapter is from Roni's point of view and the second, Seth's.)_

**Part One: Roni's POV**

…_You'll be meeting my sister…_

Those were the only five words I heard coming from his mouth. The rest of them had floated away from the direction of my ears or disappeared altogether. But as each individual word registered in my mind, my body reacted on its own. My feet were planted firmly in the ground, my head shook from side to side, and my lips started speaking words that were incomprehensible to even my own ears.

"What?" Seth asked, leaning in closer to me to understand.

"I said I can't do this. I can't meet your sister." I whined. I tightened my grip around his hand to prevent him from moving on.

I stared straight ahead to our table in the back. It was situated next to a floor to ceiling window that overlooked the Hill in the distance. Lights were scattered here and there over the dark surface that seemed to blend in with the night sky beyond it. I caught a glimpse of Rachael's face. She looked upon us with confusion, wondering why we had suddenly stopped. The only thing I could imagine running through her head was 'Oh no! Not another crazy one.' Seth wheeled around to face me and block my view of her.

"You'll do fine. I promise. You've dealt with the fans and they love you. My sister will be no different." Seth said calmly.

Oh, but it was. It was different on a whole new level. I was about to meet one of the two people on the planet who knew him best. I finally blinked and focused on his light brown eyes that I had begun to trust. They told me everything I wanted to know at that moment, they were telling me that I would, in fact, be fine. They also told me that he was equally scared about tonight.

"Okay." I whispered, collecting my senses back.

I loosened my grip and let him lead me across the crowded dining room. I could have sworn the guest list only allowed about 200 people. This was over. It seemed as if the entire city was in attendance. As we neared the table, Rachael's expression turned into a bright smile that rivaled Seth's.

"Sorry we're late. We weren't expecting to walk the red carpet." Seth explained, covering up the fact that I was the one who slowed us down.

"We're just glad you both made it here." Rachael said, walking towards me with open arms. "Veronica, it's so nice to finally meet you. My brother cannot stop talking about you."

I accepted the hug and was knocked back by the strength in it from such a tiny woman. "It's nice to meet you as well. I'm a huge fan of yours."

"Okay, Rachael, do you mind letting go of my girlfriend? I think she might not want you all over her." Seth quipped sarcastically.

"No. Maybe she does." She shot back jokingly, finally letting me go and walking back to her seat.

The others surrounding the table laughed at the two siblings. Seth pulled out my seat, which I took, then set himself down in the one next to me. I leaned towards to him to ask for a kiss as a thank you for being such a gentleman. I wasn't expecting him to comply since we were in front of his family and friends but he surprised me by returning the gesture.

"Jesus! Will you two get a fucking room?" Bill interjected, causing everyone to laugh.

We broke apart and I noticed Seth's face turn a deep shade of red. I had the feeling that it might stay that way all through dinner. A waiter arrived halfway through introductions to serve our drinks. Seth has his usual Jack on the rocks and I had mine of cranberry and vodka. From my right sat Seth's brother in law, Spencer, Rachael herself, and Bill just across from Seth. It ended with his date for the evening by the name of Vashti. She was an olive skinned beauty with long, wavy black hair and bright green almond shaped eyes. She looked familiar but I wasn't sure from where until it hit me. She was the woman whose face I could never forget from work.

Just as I was about to ask her, Rachael spoke up. "Tell us how you met each other."

"Well, we met-"Seth started.

"I love you, big brother but I actually wanted to hear it from Veronica this time."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Seth said apologetically, throwing his hands up in defeat before placing them around my shoulders.

I giggled. "I'm sure it's no different than what he's told you."

"Maybe but women tend to have totally contrasting experiences when they meet someone they think is perfect. Like when I met my husband, I saw fireworks." She explained, grabbing his hand.

"Well, in that case, I saw the Milky Way but that was only after I hit the floor." I joked.

The group laughed at my corny attempt of a joke. I turned to Seth to gage how I was doing so far and was met with a wink. I sighed with relief. I could do this.

**Part Two: Seth's POV**

"Rachael, thank you for coming to dinner and embarrassing me. Always a pleasure." I said to my sister as I reeled her in for a hug.

"You're welcome but be prepared for her to hear even more embarrassing ones."

We let go of each other and stood by our respective dates. Roni slipped her hand inside and looked down at her. For the second time this evening, I was proud of her. She really showed me that she could stand up to anything.

"We have to go and release the baby sitter from her duties but Roni, don't be afraid to call me. We can do lunch sometime." Rachael shouted as she and her husband turned to go.

"I will." Roni returned excitedly.

"You ready to go?" I asked.

Roni nodded and we followed behind Michael to car around the corner. As we walked, we tried to ignore the crowd of paparazzi that trailed. They knew that we had been dating for about a month now but they loved to still bother us with questions. Usually they asked about stupid things but tonight they all asked about how dinner went with my sister.

"The dinner went very smoothly and that's all you need to know." I answered.

It sounded snarky but I hated talking them. When we finally reached the car, Michael held the door open. Roni got in first then me. He closed the door and made his way to front. It took us a bit to flow into traffic but that was fine. She and I were still calming down from the first and most stressful part of the night.

"Thank you for such a lovely time." Roni said.

"You're welcome." I planted a kiss on her cheek. "So did you actually like the food?"

"I did although my chicken was a bit dry."

"At least yours was cooked all the way through. My steak was in no way well done. Glad I sent it back and got the pasta."

Roni laughed and for the first time ever, I noticed something new about her.

"I never knew you had dimples." I muttered.

"What? Oh yeah. I got them from my dad. It was the whole reason my mother fell in love with him." She said coyly, not making any eye contact with me.

A small silence fell between us and I could tell that she was deep in thought about later. I reached over to press the button to raise the partition so that I could talk to her. When it was finally up, I turned towards her and took both of her hands in mine. She locked eyes with me.

"Roni, if you would rather go home, I can have Michael stop by my house and get your things."

"Is that what you want?"

I shook my head. "No. I would rather have you stay with me tonight. I just get the feeling that you're not ready yet."

"Is that what you mistook all those times I touched you for?"

"No."

I smiled remembering how randomly throughout dinner, she would place her palm high up on my thigh. She would let her pinky roam freely, often times close to my member. The light touch and the sneakiness of it all, made me twitch with excitement. I would glance her way to see the faintest smile upon her lips. She knew what she was doing to me.

"Okay. "

She cupped my face and slowly pulled me in for a heavy kiss. I wrapped her in my arms and held on tight to her. Since we had started dating, I had become so addicted to her kisses. The way her fingers would entwine with my hair or how my back tingled as her nails ran the length of my neck. I was obsessed in the way her tongue made contact with mine. The way her lips made me beg for more was now my weakness.

"By the way, I never forgot about returning the favor." She whispered as we broke. "Sit back."

I did as instructed and watched as she crouched down in front of me. She smiled, reaching to untuck my shirt. My cock grew with anticipation as her fingers worked to undo my belt buckle. My breath stilled as she unbuttoned them and drag the zipper down.

"Hold on" I said breathlessly.

She moved back to allow me the room to lift my hips and lower my pants. My fully erect member was then freed from its prison. The same faint smile that appeared throughout dinner made a sexy return. Her eyes brightened as she licked her lips. I set myself back down on the seat.

"I couldn't stop thinking about this. That's why I kept touching you."

With that, she wrapped one hand, finger after finger, around my thick shaft. She leaned forward and kissed the tip then trailed them down the side. I bit my lip at the attention that my cock was receiving. She went back over them with the tip her tongue, making sure to lubricate well before she took as much of me as she could in her mouth.

"Fuck." I hissed at the moist heat that surrounded me.

She lowered her mouth down and then back up with a much tighter grip. I placed my hand over the back of her head and followed the bobbing. My eyes rolled to the back of my head and closed as I concentrated on her tongue tracing the veins that ran along my cock. My breathing became shallow with each passing second.

She continued with the same pressure and I inched closer to the end. I panicked, thinking she wouldn't swallow but it was too late. I felt myself fill her mouth with my seed. She tightened her grip once again on the way back up making sure to catch all of it. She lifted her head and gazed my way, swallowing at the same time. The car stopped. We were back at my house.

"Perfect timing, huh?" She said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

"Michael, as always, it's a pleasure talking to you and forgive me but I must get out of these fucking heels." I said apologetically between laughs.

For the last twenty minutes or so, he, Seth and I had been sitting in the driveway of Seth's home. We had been exchanging stories of what went down at dinner, while Michael told us funny stories of his youngest daughter. One in particular was of her sneaking their new kitten off to school. Over the course of the past month, I had come to love Michael but like I said I couldn't take anymore of switching my hips to get comfortable.

"Thank you and the same to you, Ms Matthis. Do you mind if I talk to Seth for a few minutes?" he asked.

I looked at Seth who was completely caught off guard at what Michael wanted to tell him. "I don't mind at all. I take it to be important."

"It is."

Seth turned, giving me the keys, and kissed me softly. "I guess I'll see you inside in a few."

"Good night." I called out over my shoulder.

Michael returned the farewell and proceeded to huddle closer to Seth. I wasn't too worried about it. I had to get inside. I could feel the pain numbing the balls of my feet and travel up to my ankles with every slow step I took. I figured this was the punishment I get for not breaking them in when I got them. The second I made it in, I immediately threw them off and tiptoed over the cool tile of his hallway to the living room. I flopped down in the nearest armchair and sank into the softness of the fabric, closing my eyes to allow my body to relax.

Minutes later, I heard the door open and then slam shut. I turned to see Seth removing his jacket and placing it on a hook nailed by the door. I couldn't see his face but I could tell that the news he had just received was not anything good. As he walked towards the kitchen, he adjusted his shirt and unbuttoned the top two, letting his collar show. I forgot about my aching feet and made my way to where he was. I peeked around the doorway to find, Seth opening a cabinet and pulling a glass down.

"I can't fucking believe this! How the hell could she do that?" He muttered as he closed the door and turned to the sink. He continued on mumbling under his breath, cursing to who knows, that he never heard me walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist. He jumped, dropping the glass.

"Shit, Roni, don't do that! You scared me!" Seth shouted, causing me to take a step back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I apologized. I reached in and pulled the glass and set it on the dark gray granite countertop. The sound of it hitting the metal was still ringing in my ears.

Seth placed his palms out in front of him, hanging his head. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I just…"

"You just what? Anything you want to tell me?"

Seth raised his head, sighed and looked my way. "No. It's nothing that concerns you. I just have to deal with it later." He straightened up. "Would you like something to drink?"

I studied his face for a second before agreeing to my usual. Again, I watched as he went back to the same cabinet as before, retrieving an extra glass, and then to the fridge to pull out the ingredients. As he proceeded to make them, I got the notion that something was seriously wrong. It was like he was trying to protect me from danger. Of who or what was a mystery to me. Seth handed my finished drink to me and without a word, he strode past me with his in hand.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Outside if you care to join me. I need some fresh air." He said, stopping to remove his shoes and then out the back door.

Quietly, I followed behind to the edge of the backyard, taking a seat across from him on a lounge chair. I felt the need to not say anything until he had completely cooled down. Out of the time I had spent with him, I had never seen him so upset. It was a scary and, oddly, exciting thing to experience but still I watched him relax over the edge of my glass.

"Despite what Michael just told me, I think the night is turning out better than I expected." Seth said breaking the silence, in a much lighter tone.

I nodded and took a quick sip of my drink, taking in the familiar heaviness of his serving on the vodka. "It's only going to get better."

He blushed and avoided eye contact with me, all the while grinning. "I must say, Veronica, you are awfully bold tonight."

"I learned how to be from you. Is that a bad thing?"

Seth frowned and took a sip. "No, not at all. I think it's actually kind of sexy."

It was suddenly my turn to blush, so I did and looked off into the distance. I didn't notice that Seth inched himself to the edge of his seat, until I felt his cool palm fight against the heat of my thigh. Inside, I begged that he moved it higher but didn't verbalize it. I put it aside and focused on taking his mind further away from what angered him. We talked about the night among the usual topic of our day for the better part of an hour.

"The moon sure looks beautiful tonight." Seth said when we ran out of things to say.

I glance up at it. A full moon was visible, hanging high in the sky, without a single cloud to pass in front of it. It was certainly the beautiful sight I had seen in a while. I nodded in agreement and took the last sip of my drink.

"Roni, thank you." Seth said, quietly.

I focused my eyes back on him. "For what?"

"Everything. It's been nice to have someone I can trust around me. You make me calm."

I smiled. "You're welcome and thank you for showing me that there are good guys out there."

"You're welcome." He accepted with a nod.

Seth switched to my chair and leaned in to kiss me, passionately. When we stopped, the tips of our noses touched and I could smell the warm taste of Jack on his breath. His eyelashes fluttered across my cheek sending chills down my neck. Through my own, I was falling in love with the way the moonlight softened his features. The way it brightened his eyes made me burn with lust.

"Should we go upstairs?" Seth whispered.

"I have been waiting for the past hour for you to ask."

Seth smiled and kissed me one last time before he stood up and collected our glasses. I led him back into the house, stopping at the bottom of the stairs for him as he returned the cups to the kitchen and made sure all the lights were turned off downstairs. When he had finished, I teasingly offered a race to his bedroom. He gladly accepted and instead of waiting for a signal, I took off.

As he chased after me, I could hear the anger that plagued him earlier, melt away from him. In that moment, nothing mattered more than hearing his laughter fill the hallway. I opened the door and raised my arms in victory. He arrived in a very close second with the brightest smile on his face. I smiled back at him knowing that for the rest of the night he was mine and only mine.

I reached up and threw my arms around his neck as his lips crashed against mine with a passion I had not felt in years. He worked hurriedly to unzip me from my dress. I shivered when it fell towards the floor, exposing the parts of my body not covered by lace to the chilly air in the room. I stepped out of the pool of white fabric and kicked it away.

Seth returned to embracing me while I reached between us and clumsily fumbled to unbutton his shirt. When it finally came undone, I tossed it to the side, revealing his broad toned chest. I traced a finger over his shoulder before I let it roam through his light sprinkling of hair down to the buckle on his pants. Together, we worked it free, leaving him in a pair of black boxers. I pressed back against him and felt the presence of his growing member.

Without breaking our concentration on our kiss, we shuffled over to the bed and fell on top of the comforter. Seth planted kisses all over my neck, moving from side to side, then down over my collar bone. He traced a line with his tongue to just above my small plump breasts. Underneath me, I could feel his fingers work to release the clasp on my strapless bra. When he removed it, he turned his attention to my erect nipples. I moaned as he flicked his tongue across each of them.

Below his chest, I felt his fingers wrap around my thong. Seth stopped teasing my nipples and stood up, dragging it towards him. He smiled at the wetness that spilled from me glistening in the moonlight that crept between the windows. I sat up and tugged at the elastic on his boxers and pulled it down over his hard cock. It sprang out already wet with pre- cum. We fell back onto the bed, embraced in another passionate kiss. He reached between us and took hold of his throbbing cock. I closed my eyes as he used the head to trace eights around my aching clit.

"Yes!" I moaned when I felt him slowly push into my pussy.

I held my breath as inch after inch entered, filling me. My back arched, pushing my breasts toward Seth's bare chest. Beside my head, I heard the sound of his fingers scrunching up the comforter. I opened my eyes to find Seth hovering over me, body still, waiting for me to stretch around him. He sighed and bent down to kiss my lips.

"Damn you feel good." He whispered.

I giggled softly then let my back rest. "So do you."

He smiled. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and put my hands on his sides. They traveled along with him as I felt him withdraw from me. I could still feel him at the entrance and with one swift and steady motion, Seth himself back inside of me. I screamed out at the pain and pleasure of it all. He started off teasing me with long drawn out passes, eventually becoming shorter and deeper. I couldn't contain myself, but neither could he. Small moans released from him as my nails scratched his skin.

Suddenly, I felt him pause. I gave him a look of confusion, thinking he had come to an end but I watched as he pushed himself up. There he sat kneeling between my thighs, looking down at me rubbing my hands over my body. He gathered each of my legs and threw them on to his shoulders. He slid his hands underneath my ass and I moaned at how big this suddenly made him feel. Once again, he started off slow then picked up the pace, each time hitting my sweet spot. I screamed out, this time sinking my nails into the sheets.

"Oh, fuck! Yes, Seth, yes!" I cried out in time with our hips meeting.

After a few minutes, I felt myself inch near the end. My eyes were shut so tight that a kaleidoscope of colors into full view. My breathing stilled and I could feel my nails through the sheets, burying themselves in my palms. All my toes curled and my body tensed up all the while taking Seth, thrust for thrust. When I reached the top of euphoria, I unwound. My legs gave way, slacking off on his shoulders. My toes spread out and my fingers let go. A huge sigh escaped my lips and my eyes fluttered open to see Seth give one last thrust. His body stiffened and his eyebrows lifted as he emptied himself in the depths of my body. I was sure glad that I had taken my pill that afternoon.

"Wow" Seth said, opening his eyes.

"Wow is correct." I agreed.

He fell out of me and laid beside me, regaining his normal rate of breathing. I rested my head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat try to slow down. My fingers playfully ran over his stomach that twitched to my touch and then wrapped themselves around his semi- soft cock. I ran my palm from the tip to the base, ending with a light squeeze. I was in no way ready to rest. I wanted more. I climbed on him and kissed him until he was ready for round two minutes later.


End file.
